The Wedding
by Ariana2
Summary: One of the Camdon's are getting married.
1. Default Chapter

None of the 7th Heaven characters belong to me.  
I am making no money from this story.

Chapter 1

**7th Heaven**  
Ariana

Oh my goodness. I can't believe it's finally here. The day I've been waiting for all of my life and dreaming about since I was a little girl" Lucy said as she was putting on her white dress that she had tried on a million times since she had picked it out, and her white veil that went perfectly with her dress. 

She was in the dressing room at her father's church where she was getting ready to walk down the isle and get married by her father to the man of her dreams. She hadn't thought that they were going to get married because they had broken up not long after they were engaged. While they were apart he was all she could think about and she was all he could think about. They were apart for two months when Jeremy finally called her to tell her was sorry for what he had said and told her that he wanted her back. 

At first she didn't think there was any chance in the world that they would ever get back together since he had been a complete jerk to her and couldn't understand why she didn't get along with his family. But she told him she would think about it because she knew how much she had once loved him and knew that her love hadn't just disappeared into thin air. The feelings were still very much there.

It wasn't that Lucy didn't like his family, it was just that they didn't seem to like her. She tried her hardest to impress them and be as nice as she could, but they just made fun of her for being so perfect. She got very upset and when Jeremy started agreeing with them she left him and went back to her home in Glenoak. 

After she thought about it, she thought that she probably shouldn't have gotten so angry and left in the first place. They were probably just kidding, but it still really hurt her feelings that her fiancé didn't defend her to his family when they were cracking jokes about her. When Jeremy called back again, after thinking about it thoroughly she told her that she was willing to forgive him and give it another shot. 

They were inseparable for the next 3 months. When they were alone one day, Jeremy proposed to her again, and Lucy hesitantly accepted. They reinstated their engagement to there families and they set the date for February 14, Valentine's Day. They wanted their wedding day to be on a special day that they couldn't forget, and since it was the day they met for the first time, they thought it was the perfect day.

In the dressing room Lucy was putting the finishing touches on her make up and her mother was fluffing her veil and adjusting her dress. 

With a tear in her eye Annie said, "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married today. It seems like just yesterday you were born."

"Mom, don't cry because then I'll cry too and ruin my make up. This is supposed to be a happy day." Lucy said embracing her mother in a big hug.

"I know, and I couldn't be any happier for you."


	2. 

None of the 7th Heaven characters belong to me.

I am making no money from this story.

****

7thHeaven

Ariana

After Annie left Lucy alone so she could finish getting ready, Mary and Matt went in to talk to her before her walk down the isle.

"I can't believe our little sister is getting married. Can you Mary?"

"No. I guess I always thought it would have been you first since you're the oldest." Mary said punching Matt in the arm. 

"Lucy, I'm glad you've found the right person and I hope you are happy together."

"Me too. Jeremy is a great guy, and cute too." Mary said winking at Lucy.

"Hey! Back off. He's mine." Lucy said jokingly.

"I know, I know. I hope I find some one as great as he is, and I hope we are as in love as you two are."

"You will."

"You look really pretty in your dress."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thanks for making me and Ruthie your maids of honor. It really truly is an honor, hints the name."

"Your welcome."

"Well, we're gonna go so you can finish getting ready and Simon and Ruthie want to talk to you, too." Matt said leading Mary out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Just as Lucy finished her makeup, Ruthie and Simon went in to talk to her before the ceremony.

"You look beautiful." Ruthie said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah. You really do."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." 

"So, what do you plan on doing after your married?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. Are you gonna move out, so my room will be less crowded?"

"Yes. Thank you very much. We plan on moving into an apartment a few weeks after our honey moon."

"Good. Then all we'll have to do is work on getting Mary married, or at least out of the house, and then I'll have my own room."

"I'm sure your get your own room soon."

"I know. I was just kidding. I'm really going to miss you."

"Me too."

"Well guys, I'm not moving that far away. I'll be somewhere near home and you can come and visit me any time you want to."

"Cool! And maybe we could have a sleepover."

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"And don't be afraid to come to the 'Bank of Simon' if you need any money to get started."

"Thanks, Simon. I really appreciate it, but I think we can manage."

"Well, the offer is still on the table if you want it."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well we're gonna go so I can get seated and Ruthie can get ready since the ceremony starts in like," Simon looks at his watch, "yikes, 16 minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

After Simon and Ruthie left Lucy was really starting to get nervous. After she took a final glance in the mirror, she left the dressing room and headed over to the double doors leading to the main room, which were already shut. There she found her father waiting to escort her down the isle to be wed to the man of her dreams. When Eric looked at Lucy, he no longer saw his little girl, but he saw the woman she had become.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe my daughter is getting married. I'm so proud of you, Lucy. You are a wonderful person. You are no longer little girl who has trouble making her own decisions, but the woman who knows what she wants, grabs it with both hand, holds on to it, and of that I am so proud. I'm extremely happy for you, too. I don't think you could have found a better man than Jeremy. May your love for each other last forever, and may you be as happy as your mother and I are."

"Thank you so much. I guess it really helps when you have two such wonderful parents to help steer you along the right path."

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too, dad"

"Well, it's about that time."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

To be continued… 


End file.
